Last Hope
|released = 13.5.0 |image = Last Hope.png|Appearance Last hope icon.png|Kill icon |lethality = 27 30-31 （Legacy） |rateoffire = 84 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 90 |cost = 440 |Level required = 39 |attribute = |reskinof = Elf's Revenge |theme = Futuristic themed |number = 328 }} The Last Hope is a community-created Sniper weapon added in the 13.5.0 update. This weapon was created by Jordi Villanova. Appearance It is a reskin of the Elf's Revenge with similar color schemes of the Future Police Rifle. Strategy The Last Hope deals high damage, has a slightly low fire rate, low capacity, and surprisingly good mobility. Surprisingly, it can 1~2 shot headshot and 2~3 body shots to a max-armoured player, which contradicts its stats. Tips * Take advantage of its good rate of fire, it is one of the fastest shooting sniper rifles in the game * It is recommended that you either practice or have a decently good aim due to the fact that this weapon will require a lot of skill and aim. * Hide behind something when reloading, as this weapon does not have a fast reload speed. * This weapon actually has a decently high mobility, so you could, in theory, use this to run away from people, similarly to how you would use the Elder Force Saber. This would also give you the advantage since this has the speed of the elder force saber, but it could be used at a distance. * It can be used for Three Category Spam, as it doesn't have any delay when switching between weapons. Counters * Try strafing around before unskilled users can aim you. * Skilled players are always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem for them. So always get covered and get a ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. * Use a fast firing gun, as this weapon has a moderately slow firing rate. * Jump around to confuse the enemy with this weapon, and then eliminate them with 1 shot kill weapons or area damage weapons. Recommended Maps *Sniper Forts *Paradise Resort. Equipment Setups Have an automatic/laser weapon/high firing rate as this weapon is rather slow-firing and inaccurate at close ranges. E.g.: the Electric Arc, Automatic Peacemaker, etc. Trivia * This weapon is a reskin of the Elf's Revenge. However, the original design of this weapon wasn't intentionally a reskin of the Elf's Revenge, but Cubic.Games decided to turn the concept into a remodel of the Elf's Revenge. * This, along with Multitaskers, the Soul Thief and the Good Doctor are the 3018 weapon contest winners. * This weapon is one of the only weapons having the 8x zoom scope, the other being the Laser Crossbow. * This weapon is a generally better buy than the Elf's Revenge. Due to this weapon being a reskin, it costs coins instead of gems and has the highest damage compared to its original. Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Single Shots Category:Event Chest Category:Remodel Category:Rare Category:Community Created